The Seven Day Mile
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: Andy Stross was stationed on The Sprawl when all things went to hell. And they went to hell fast. ISAAC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I was stationed on The Sprawl when it all went to hell, and it went to hell fast. _

Before I was stationed there though, I was an officer in the Special Forces. I thought I saw it all. I thought I killed it all, and I was ready for some relaxing aboard The Sprawl as a security officer. It was easy work that was for damn sure. Making sure there residents stayed in line, and the unitologist were kept quiet.

But when I heard in hushed tones from a few higher ups that they found some people from The USG Ishimara, and O'Bannon my heart was filled with hope once more. They said some band of crazies killed everyone off on both ships. No Survivors. My brother was on the latter ship…Nolan Stross, and I had a feeling that he was in that medical unit right now. At least I hoped

I swiped my hand over the door, waiting for entrance.

"Access Granted to Andy Stross, Head of Security Unit, Station Five."

I walked in and greeted Doctor Foster happily.

"Hey Ed, how's it going?" He looked up from his immense paperwork, and smiled.

"Now what do I owe the honor of seeing the beautiful Andy in a place like this?" He flirted back shamelessly, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I heard from a little birdie that someone from O'Bannon made it out alive….And I know you're not supposed to tell me this, but please. Is it Nolan?" I asked, with a small tear coming from my eye.

He sighed and wiped my face.

"Andy, he isn't in good condition….Let me just tell you that." He whispered.

"Can I see him?" I asked, ignoring his statement. I looked at him lovingly, putting my hands delctly over his stubble.

"Okay…But only for a moment." He sighed, and grasped my hands leading down the walkway. I passed many rooms, but my eyes stopped on a man in a strait-jacket. He was new. I read his tag on the door.

_Isaac Clarke._

I was then brought upon another door, Edgar pushed up a seat for me, and then he walked to the opposite wall. I looked in and put my hand to the glass.

"Nolan…" I asked, he was mumbling something that sounded like gibberish to himself. I called out his name again, and he turned around. I was taken back by the crazed look in his eye. But it soften a little when he knew it was me. He scurried over to the window, and looked at me.

"Andy?" He asked in disbelief, gripping the plexi-glass desperately.

"It's okay hunny, I am here now. Don't you worry." I told him with tears.

"Why are you here? Where are we?" He asked.

"We are on the Sprawl, and I am a security officer now." I said pointing to my badge.

"You need to leave!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Look, you have to get off this ship as fast as you can. Okay? Go!" He pleaded.

I tried to chuckle, and I got up. "Nolan, I will never leave you okay. Now that you're back safe and sound…I won't leave unless you're going with me." I said while taking Ed's hand once more and walking away.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise." I whispered to myself, as I heard him screaming no.

I leaned against the desk and sighed.

"Will he be alright?" I asked with a hand to my forehead.

"He has to be kept for some observations…But yes he should be." I smiled in relief.

"And what about the other guy, Isaac Clarke?" I asked.

"Isaac was rescued in a pod from the Ishimara. He too will be observed."

I nodded understanding, and kissed him. "Well, are you going to my apartment tonight?" I asked seductively.

"Hmm. I'll try to be there if I don't have to work late tonight." He said while kissing me again.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me see him. I really appreciate it." I said while letting go.

"You can show me tonight then." He smirked. I slapped him playfully, and walked out of the Medical Unit.

* * *

**Alrighty then, I hoped you all liked it. And if I got any facts wrong, it is mostly because I needed it to fit in that way. And this should be an Isaac/oc story as well.**

**And if you like: LOTR,Jumper,Batman,HP and others, you should try out my other fics.**

**Showsomelove?**

**-Ashland**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back to Dead Space. Enjoy~**

* * *

It would be one week before I could see Nolan again, and from what Ed said, he wasn't doing any better. I sighed, while paying for some flowers at a shop in the main plaza of the ship.

"Would you like anything else?" The cashier spoke.

"Uh..." I looked at other flowers, and decided that Isaac should have somebody looking after to him as well. I felt pity for the man. I picked out some lilies and a vase, and paid for them as well. I walked out and made my way to the Medical Unit.

"Hello sweetie" I said when I saw Ed, my security helmet RIG compacted and I smiled brilliantly.

"Coming to see Nolan?" He asked noticing the flowers, and kissing me chastely.

"Yes, and I also want to see Clarke, if that is okay. I feel sorry for the kid."

He chuckled "Your fifteen years his junior Andy. And I'm not sure if you should see Isaac, he is dangerous."

It was my turn to laugh, "Hello? Special Forces mean anything to you?" I replied sarcastically and made my way down the hall, and he followed. First Stop was Nolan, and I actually was let into the room, with of course Ed, and a few orderlies guarding.

I hugged him tightly, and he squirmed. I suppose my metal RIG wasn't the most comfortable thing to be squished against. I compacted it as well, and hugged him again. I looked at Ed, he didn't look happy that I took off my armor, but I ignored him He was my brother, he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Hey Nolan, how are you doing?" I asked softly, putting the flowers on a secured end table.

"Uh…Ah! Good, good. I guess….You? How about you?" He spoke fast….Crazed?

"Well, I am doing fine now that you are here safe…And I am sorry to hear about Joann and Carl. I am sure you tried your best protecting them."

"Don't talk about them! Don't! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed out, but it felt like he wasn't talking to me. I guess he was taking his family's death very hard. I was to, I loved Joann and Carl, but at least Nolan made it out alive.

"Shhh, it's okay" I whispered hugging him again, tears staining my face. _"What happened there?"_ I asked myself out loud.

"Why haven't you left yet?" He let go looking at me with those blue eyes of his.

"I told you, I won't leave until you come with me. You should see Earth now; it really has gotten beautiful over the years. I can't wait until you see it." I smiled happily, and got up. "I'll see ya soon." I said before leaving and making my way to the other man.

"Hello Isaac, I'm Andy. It's really nice to meet you." I replied cautiously not know what he would do or say. I handed the flowers to the orderly and spoke through the plexi-glass holes.

He didn't respond, just sat there in his strait-jacket, eyes closed. But I carried on as if he was listening. And who knows, maybe he was.

"I am a security officer on The Sprawl, been here for a few years now. And it's okay I guess, I do miss Earth though…But the pay is good. So I'll stay here until then….Have you ever been to Earth?"

No response.

"It is nice, I mean you just have to ignore everyone first. But I had a small house on the lake. And I was at peace with the world. Away from the Unitologist's, EarthGov, everything. I'll bring in some pictures next time."

Silence.

I sighed, and got up once more. "Well, Isaac I have to get back to work, so I'll see you next week. And maybe we can talk more." Maybe it was just me, but I thought I heard a "Bye Andy."

/

I would visit both Nolan and Isaac over the next two years, and it pained me to see Nolan act so crazed. He was never like that before…And he spoke in gibberish. Saying that he always saw stuff. I thought it was his claustrophobia getting to him, and I did pay for him to get a bigger room in the Med Unit, but it didn't stop. All I could hope was for him to get better over time. He had sessions with Edgar, and he told me over dinner time and time again, that he was getting better and opening up more. But I couldn't see it.

Isaac was a different story though. He seemed to get better, but then go into a relapse like he was under some toxic drug. He talked about Nicole, but it seemed that made him even worse when we talked about it. So I would switch the subject over to music, or how he got into engineering. And I would tell him about my life on Earth more, telling war stories, or family. It was nice, talking to someone else other than Ed. He became a very good friend in an odd way. But he was really a man of few words, and I am sure he got annoyed with all my flapping of the mouth, yet he didn't say anything. I actually spent more time with him, than I did with Nolan. I felt guilty, but I was at a dead end with Nolan…He wasn't responding to anything.

But yet Ed would swear up and down he was getting better.

My six year term was almost up, I had only filled out a contract for a certain period of time, and I was shuttled to leave in a few months. But could I leave with family and friends here?

"Mam" My unit's medic said to me while I entered the room. I pulled down my helmets RIG and began snacking on my lunch.

"For the hundredth time Crysta, call me Andy. We've known each other long enough for fuck's sake." I laughed out. Crysta was a good kid. A bit too young to be in a security unit, but good nonetheless. I would trust him with my life under that plasma cutter of his.

She laughed before sitting down in the seat next to me.

"So how is life with that dreamy doc of yours?" She questioned.

"Well, it's been okay. We fight sometimes, and it feels like a war in itself." I laughed "But then, we talk about having a kid…But he knows, and I know that my time is coming to an end on The Sprawl."

"Well. Do you love him?"

It was a simple question, I knew but it was hard to answer…I did love him, but was I in love with him….

"I don't know." I replied causally.

"You've been going out with him for four years! Shouldn't ya know?" She asked.

"Eh-" I was cut off when my name was heard over the intercom.

"Will Andy Stross, Head of Security Unit, Station Five report to Deck Three with your unit."

We both mimicked the robotic voice when it called out my name. It did that quite a lot. I sighed in disgust, and threw away my can. "Let's go see what the Unitologist are up to." I laughed, and got my team ready to go.

* * *

**So thank you for the review, I am glad you liked the concept. I have had it in my head since I played Dead Space 2.**

**The Necromorph Invasion should be in the next chapter. And the ball will start rolling.**

**-Ashland**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks left until I was assigned to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to start packing. I couldn't leave without Nolan. He was my brother, my only brother. I remember when he told me he was going to pop the question to Joann. I was happy, and also nervous. We had each other since the beginning. Ever since mom left, we always had each other's back. But now, he was leaving. On the day he got married, I cried out of happiness, my older brother was going to begin again. And I cried out sadness, since he was starting his own family.

Then I found out he was to be stationed on the O'Bannon as one of the top scientist, I was devastated. But he could always make me smile, even in those dark times. Even when he was about to aboard with his family, he would make me chuckle and grin. Always saying how someone who had such emotions could be in the Special Forces was beyond him. He was right though. I got attached to fast to people and objects; I carried my emotions on my sleeve. It was amazing I could actually Snipe someone down, and not care.

The person in front of me wasn't the same Nolan from before though, sure he still had those beautiful eyes, and that always brown hair. But he held himself differently…Or more like he didn't hold himself at all. What the hell happened on that damn ship? I knew at least one person would know, so I confronted him, right before I visited Nolan and Isaac.

"Hey hunny." He spoke out to me, with wide arms waiting for the greeting kiss we gave each other.

"Ed, we need to talk about Nolan." I said in a serious tone.

He dropped his arms, and looked at me with hard eyes. "I am telling you he is-" I cut him off.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. He is getting worse with every visit, you're his doctor. You should know!" I raised my voice.

"Look." He sighed. "Nolan is suffering from schizophrenia, dementia, hallucinations and god knows what else. So your right, he isn't getting any better."

"He wasn't like this before, never showed any signs of it….Do you know anything that happened on The O'Bannon, that maybe he confided to you?" I said.

"No…He didn't." He hugged me, and rocked me back and forth.

I sighed loudly, and let go of Ed, and walked down the familiar hallway to see Isaac and Nolan.

"Hey Isaac." I said softly, pulling up a seat next to his bed. They finally let me in a year ago.

"Hello."

I then crossed over to his bed, and rubbed his back. I could tell he was having images of her again.

"How is your day sweetie?" I spoke softly; I could feel the glare of Ed, from the way I spoke in a sweet tune.

"I-I can't…" He started and put his head in his large hands. He rubbed his eye right eye rapidly.

"Careful, let me see, do you have something in there?" I delicately opened his lids, and noticed it was all red. As if it was being poked at by a needle. It was the first time, I looked at it clearly. But I could tell the eye had previous damage. "Son of a bitch." I whispered and let my hands fall to my lap.

"Do you know how that happened Isaac?" I asked, and he shook his head, obviously confused.

"Well you have to stop rubbing it, or you're going to bother it even more." He just nodded.

I hugged Isaac goodbye, and told him I would see him in a few days.

"Okay, bye Andy."

I made my way over to Nolan's room, and sat down next to him on the floor.

"We have to do…steps. Yes, no… Why not?" He spoke out scratching his head.

"Nolan." I greeted, and he just looked at me, and went back to mumbling, I noticed his eye blood shot red, and I grabbed him.

"Hey, I am going to check that eye of yours okay?" And it was the same as Isaac's…What was going on in this place?

"Do you know how that happened?" I questioned once more. He looked at me, and went back to mumbling.

"Well, I see that you have been enjoying the flowers I've been bringing you." I replied almost sarcastically, looking at all the torn off petals. "Okay. Nolan…I'll be seeing you soon. Please get some rest, you look tired." I walked out back to the main entrance.

"Hey Ed, what was up with Nolan and Isaac's right eye? They were very red." I questioned him, putting my RIG's helmet on.

"I am not sure, but you might want to wash your hands. It could be an infection."

"Ya, but they have had red eyes for quite a while. But today, they just seemed more bloodshot."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was called to a room that needed his assistance.

"look, I'll see you tonight okay. Love you." He said rushed, kissing me briefly.

"Ya." I whispered and made my way out.

/

"What the fuck are they?" I heard someone yell out, and I looked up from my seat on the Tram, but it wasn't any good. It was moving way to fast. "Probably those damn unitologist." I muttered out.

We arrived at the Living Units and I made my way to the apartment I have called home for the past six years. I opened the door, with the only hand that could open it. _Mine._ My RIG compacted, and I immediately went to take a shower.

My brown hair was soon soaked, and sudsy. I whistled a small tune, and carried on with my thought process. I couldn't get the feeling that Edgar was covering something up, with both Nolan and Isaac. And I'll be damned if I didn't find out soon. "What the fuck happened on those ships?" I questioned myself time and time again. Only coming up with more questions, and possibilities.

I soon got out, and slipped on normal clothes for a change. I coughed abruptly, that was one of the conditions when I came here. I didn't really trust the air on the ship, especially when I was out in the open like this. So I made sure, there were no vents in my space. So the only way air oxygenated was from little machines I had placed around my house. So I was a little paranoid? But who cares, I didn't trust what those damn unitologist with anything.

I made something to eat, and then climbed into bed. Hoping that sleep would overcome me soon.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, i'll keep updating so fast since i have so many ideas running in my brain! haha**

**-Ashland**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am glad everyone likes this story. So here is a new chapter. Thank you for your reviews as well!**

**Enjoy~**

**-Ashland**

* * *

I was woken up with a call form Ed.

"Andy! Andy!" He yelled frantically

I sat up groggily, and rubbed my eyes before replying.

"Ed? What is it, and why are you calling me?" I questioned, since usually he was too busy.

"Look, there isn't much time so I have to say this: I love you….And I am sorry."

I chuckled. "Sorry for what?" I heard a noise on his end, and then he looked behind him.

"You'll understand soon enough." And then he clicked.

I sat in the bundle of covers, staring at nothing. _What was that all about?_

I got up, and stretched. It was a really nice nap for all I knew. I went over to my fridge, and noticed the light was out. "_Strange"_ I noted to myself, and went back into the living room, now with a bottle of water. I clicked on the TV, but nothing. I looked around the room, and tried to turn on a light. Nothing at all. I used the phone to call Howard Phillps, but I couldn't get through.

"What the fuck." I said to myself, aggravated. I then called Crysta, and finally got an answer.

"Hey what is up with the power?" I asked casually, and then I noticed something. She was bloodied up, and panting heavily.

"Crysta!" I yelled, slipping on my RIG. "I am coming to get you! Where are you? Who did this to you?" I yelled.

"Andy…" She spoke softly. "It won't do you any good, the power mainframe has been shut off. It won't be back on until….Fuck if I know." She spoke out.

"What do you mean? Why would someone do that? Don't they know all residents are trapped in here then! That's murder if someone doesn't override it!

"Tiedmann ordered it to happen…Look; you don't want to be out here. Something, I don't know what….is killing everyone."

"That's a damn good reason for me to be out there. If some Looney is killing my friends, I will be the one to put a bullet through its head!" I yelled.

"That won't work. Go for limbs…" And with that the call dropped.

"Fuck!" I yelled flipping a table. I was supposed to be out there protecting people, and I was stuck here until the power was back on. What was happening? Oh shit…

My brother was out there! Ed was out there, how could the heavens be so cruel, and let me live when they all die? I exhaled loudly, and shake my hands.

_Don't think like that; don't think like that, they are alive…. _Was all I could tell myself, but I had no clue if that was indeed true or not.

Two hours passed by, and all I could hear were screams of agony, and children crying for their mom. What was happening out there? It was useless thanks to my paranoia; since there were no vents to speak of, I couldn't climb out of them, and I couldn't do my part and kill as many murders as I could. All I could do was wait. And waiting was not my strong suit.

I figured out that I had to stay alive, in order to help out with being a hero. But It soon came to not hearing human voices anymore, and that got me worried. But there weren't any gunshots, to be heard of when someone's voice quieted down. All there was, was a blood curdling scream, and that would be the end of it. What kind of psycho's are they?

Whatever they were though, they knew had to fuck with your mind. Since all I heard for a half an hour was very heavy footsteps, and scraping against the walls. I counted at least three of them, but I could have been mistaking. Since they howled in demonic voices, and chittered in to many ways for me to know precisely. And when I think I could finally breathe again, or let out a mournful sigh…They would come back. Like a bad omen whispering in your ear.

It gave me time to think of a plan though, once the power was back on, I would search for Nolan, and then Ed. And once I know they were safe and secure, I would then fight and shoot my way through, to find out what the fuck was happening, and who was in charge of this mass murder plan, I should sure let him know a thing or two. And then I would try to find Isaac, or any other survivors, and make my way to call in for support. Keeping everyone safe, what a hero I would be.

I had to laugh, who was I kidding? I had no idea what was going outside beyond my door, all I knew was that it was a bleak and bloody outlook. But hopefully, when I get my footing, and take in the familiar surroundings, I'll know what to do. And come up with a realistic plan to try and keep everyone safe.

Hopefully my Special Forces training would kick in. Soon.

Another half hour went by, before I was contacted by an unlikely person.

"Andy, Andy, are you there?" He yelled out.

"I-Isaac? How did you get of your strait-jacket, better yet, how did you escape the Med-Unit?" I asked almost not believing what I saw.

"I'll tell you later, are you alright? Things have gone to shit out here, haven't they?" He tried to make a joke, but it failed in this grave time.

"I am not sure; I am stuck in my apartment. Ever since the power was shut off, I can't get out….Is Nolan Stross with you? Is he alright?" I asked urgently.

"He is alive, last time he contacted me…But look, I am going to turn the power back on, and then I am going to get you."

I sighed in relief, Nolan was alright. "Isaac, you don't have to come see me, I'll be alright."

"No, I am going to the residential Unit anyway, I am on my way to see a woman named Daina, do you know anything about her?"

I thought for a moment, and her name sounded familiar, but I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll see you in a hour. Just be-" He was cut off when he was interrupted by something. I stood there shocked at whatever it was. I was terrified of its presence, even though I only saw it for a split second before the call ended.

What the fuck was that? I questioned myself, and waited for the power to turn back on, and then Isaac.


	5. Chapter 5

I did my best for the next hour to get ready for what was ahead of me; I situated my RIG with a few med packs from my first aid kit then filled the rest up with ammo for my Divot gun. So if I died, it wouldn't be because I wasn't prepared. I then waited.

The tick of my clock was unnerving…It felt like I was twenty years old again, and right before war was upon us, all was silent. My brothers and sisters waited patiently until the signal flared, and guns fired. We all thought different thoughts, but we all shared a few. We're we going to live to see another day, or to go home and be in the arms of loved ones?

The lights flickered for a few moments, before they came alive, my fridge made that humming sound, the radio went on softly singing a tune. It almost felt like nothing ever happened. But whatever was outside sure took notice as well, and they became louder and even more agitated.

I sighed loudly, turned off my radio, and put a hand through my hair, waiting once more for Isaac to contact me. I hated to fucking wait…

I woke up when I heard a loud commotion outside my door.

"Andy! Open up!" I heard Isaac yell, and then shots were heard.

I jumped up from my seat, and let my RIG come up. "Shit…I'm coming!" I yelled, getting a gun ready.

When I let my hand swipe over the door, I put my gun up professionally.

"Oh my god…" I whispered in shock.

Isaac was hitting them contiously, but they kept getting up until he practically dismembered them…It, whatever the fuck they were.

"Andy!" I yell from Isaac made me snap out of the fear I was in, and I started to shoot. One clip later, It still was screaming, and fighting it's way over to us. My gun wasn't working as I thought it would.

"Shit!" Another yell from Isaac, and I turned to him, he was knocked out. I looked around and saw one coming, fast.

"Fuck!" I screamed, and started to drag him into my house, I turned around and saw the door closing, I sighed in relief, but it was shot lived when one of its limbs grabbed ahold of me. I struggled against it, and could hear it crushing my RIG. I couldn't seem to get it off of me.

A scream made me realize that it let go, and the door closed once more, locking us away from them all. I looked over at Isaac and noticed he shot it away. I slid to the floor, breathing erratically.

"Andy..." I heard him whisper, and I scurried my way over to him, he didn't look to be the best condition.

"Compact your RIG, and let's get you into bed….You need to rest for a while." I said, while trying my best to let him lean on me, and making our way over to the bed.

"They…Come through the vents. We can't stay here." Isaac said, while his RIG compacted, and then laying down, closing his eyes.

"We're safe." I whispered, before going over to a chair and sitting down, watching him fall asleep.

/

All was quiet, all you could hear was the soft snoring of Isaac, and I had to chuckle. Edgar snored as well, but his much louder than his. Was Ed alright? I wondered that for a while before I heard the familiar tune of a RIG's phone, I thought it was mine, but it was infact Isaac's. I heard a familiar voice, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Nolan!" I whispered loudly… It was really him.

"Andy?" He questioned, not really sure what to make of me.

"Yes, it's me Nolan…Where are you?" I asked. Tears staining my face.

"Where is Isaac Clarke? Where is he? He needs to do the steps! Number one…." He started to mumble, and I cried out…

"Let me come get you." I whispered. A noise from his end made him drop the call. My hands clenched the sheets, I looked on as if the screen was still there. . A movement next to me made re notice Isaac was awake.

"Hey." I tried to say but it came out as a whisper. I wiped my eyes and smiled a bit. He sat up with a groan, and looked around, as if retaining his memories from what happened an hour ago.

I got up, and went into the kitchen to get him a drink, but when I turned around he was right behind me. I squeaked from surprise. This was really the first time when he and I stood up at the same time, and I took notice that he was at least five inches taller than myself. I put the water in front of him, and he took it graciously. We both sat down at my table as if we were old buds talking about the weather.

"Isaac…" I began, but realized I had nothing to say. I got up abruptly and started to make coffee. Trying to occupy myself with something else so I didn't have to deal with what was happening around us. That was how I dealt with things…Of this nature.

"Thank you." I heard from behind me, I turned around and leaned against the counter. And listened to what he had to say.

"If it wasn't for you…I sure would of lost it a long time ago." He sighed, trying to get the words out. I smiled softly and spoke:

"What are friends for?" I said simply, dumping a truck load of sugar in my coffe.

"Yeah." He said shortly.

I sat back down, taking a sip from my drink and looked at him; I needed answers to what was happening out there. And I knew he could tell me.

"Isaac." I started out and he looked at me. "What happened on the USG Ishimura?" I asked, and waited for him to give me an explanation.

* * *

**Thank you for telling me Stross's wifes name was Alexis. -.- hahaa**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**-Ashland**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat back down, taking a sip from my drink and looked at him; I needed answers to what was happening out there. And I knew he could tell me.

"Isaac." I started out and he looked at me. "What happened on the USG Ishimura?" I asked, and waited for him to give me an explanation.

/

If I didn't see a glimpse of what was outside of my confines of my home, I wouldn't believe him. And for some reason I still couldn't fully think what he said was the truth. Why would EarthGov hide something so violent from all of us? And then they blamed it all on terrorist attacks, and our army on Earth is fighting our scapegoat for this whole plot?

"What….Why where you brought here?" I asked, trying to make sense of words.

"When…When" He concentrated hard on what he was going to say, or trying to say. "I really don't remember." He whispered. A few moments of silence past by before he looked up from his hands. "I met someone on my way here…He said he remembers."

My ears perked up, "Was it Nolan?"

"Yes."

I dumped out the rest of my coffee in the sink, and sighed before I made my way to the living room.

"Well, I know what I have to do now." I said before I loaded my gun.

"That will be useless against them." He said, now standing right beside me, he then handed me a plasma cutter, much like Christa's but it was different. "When I found out you were still alright, I quickly made you one…It doesn't have much ammo left, but I'm sure you'll be able to find some."

I took the gun from him, and held it in my hand…It was much heavier than my other gun, but it did seem to work better from what I saw when Isaac was using it.

"Thank you Isaac." I said gratefully in a sad tone, like this could be the last meeting we have with each other.

"We could travel together." He said.

"You have your agenda…And I have mine." I said softly. I needed to get to Nolan. "But if you ever need to come back here, this is my identity card. Swipe it once and you'll be safe in here" I handed it over, and then hugged him.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"You to." I let go, and my RIG's helmet went up, I put my gun to the ready and walked to the door.

"Go for the limbs." He said, while I nodded once and made my way out of the apartment.

"Catch you later." I said while smiling, even though he couldn't see it. The door closed behind me, and I was met with darkness, I flipped a button which turned on my night vision. I sighed once and began my way to the medical unit. For all I knew, this could be the last of me, but at least I could say I tried.

/

I walked cautiously through the hallway trying to keep out of site, it wasn't like a video game, where if I died I could restart this fucking nightmare…I stopped for a moment and took a silent breath. I couldn't just walk around here as if I was going to die no matter what I did…That would get me and everyone nowhere. I began walking once more, trying to concentrate on the sounds around me, I heard a whale there and scream here, but sound traveled on this ship. So all I could do was stay on high alert. Damn I was already getting tired…

"You really got a hold on me…you really…" I mumbled to myself, calming my nerves. My mom always would sing that, and for however long I've known her, and no matter what she said, that damn song was the only thing that stuck.

I continued quietly before I saw something in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and it felt like I stopped breathing as well. It was one of _those._ But it was lying on the floor, dead. I suppose I was lucky that someone else took care of it, because no matter how many years I was in the Special Forces for, I was just no ready to handle and kill one of these yet. I sighed once more, and continued to walk up to it. The curiosity in me wanted to take a closer look at this gruesome creature.

I stood next to it, and was about to bend down when it popped up.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and fell back on my ass. It was about to come at me with those damn limbs, it slammed it down right when I moved my head, just inched away from the knife like hand. I put up a shaky hand ready to aim.

"AHHRAAAAA" It screamed before I shot at all limbs. It immediately slumped down over me, heavily.

"Shit." I breathed out heavily, I was pinned down. I waited there for a moment trying to regain my strength to push it off me, but a bone chilling shrill made me still. It was coming. _Another fucking one was coming!_

I quit wriggling and stayed still, it moved closer and closer until it was right in front of me. It looked me right in the eyes…..It felt like time stood still, like it would just kill me now and I would just another dead body on this ship…. it screamed once, and I could smell the rotting flesh through my helmet. After an agonizing moment the thing slumped off around the corner.

I had to thank my lucky stars, shit I just escaped the fucking brink of death! I threw the carcass off of me, and put another clip into the plasma cutter.

I needed to find Nolan fast.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! And thank yuo for liking this story so far! I got the idea from a fellow dead space fan YamiMarik1994**

**-Ashland**

**showsomelove?**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Welcome back to the wonderful Sprawl, please enjoy your stay!-**

**Okay, I really have to thank EcoSeeker for reviewing every chapter so far! And also to everyone else:D It's really awesome.**

**And a NOTICE: I am guessing these guy'ses age here, (by birth, and setting date etc) And I have come up with this:**

**Edgar is 44**

**Isaac is 46**

**Andy is 31.**

* * *

After living here for three years, I finally realized how long it has taken for me to get from the public unit's to the medical wing. I was just arriving at the outlets The Sprawl had, and like the rest of the ship…It didn't look in good condition. I scanned my eyes across the way, and then took notice of something horrible:

My stomach was growling madly, and I haven't had anything to eat for quite a while. I walked down the way, almost tripping over luggage. Before I spotted the store I held dear to my heart _"Trixie's"_ Candy store. I walked up to it, almost too eager to sink my teeth into the sugary confections the store held. I put my hand down into one of the many oversized barrels and brought out the classic favorite: Lemon Gun. It was a mixture of everything wonderful in the world, and would surely find its way into every kid's dream. So…to say I wasn't a sugar addict was an understatement.

I munched away happily, almost forgetting the hell on this ship, but it all came to an end, like all good things. A noise made my senses perk up, I dropped the candy, and my RIG's helmet went up. I couldn't see anything.

"Who is there?" I asked bravely. "Show yourself." I demanded. Another sound and I brought my gun up. "I'm aiming to kill!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming out." I first saw hands pop up from behind a counter, and then finally the whole person.

"Fuck, is that you John?" I asked, with disbelief.

John was also a part of Security Personnel, not my unit in particular, but we would chat on occasion when he had a meeting with Tiedmann. He also was a part of many conversations that Crysta and I shared, since she has had a crush on this man for god knows how long. I didn't know what she saw in him though; I mean he followed Tiedmann around like a lost puppy.

I would argue that point with her, but she seemed to win, snapping back that I _exclusively_ went for older men_. _And I suppose she was right, since Ed is forty four, and I just turned thirty one in July.

"Andy?" He questioned.

"In the flesh." I grinned behind my helmet.

"You're supposed to be in your apartment." He walked over to me, with an un-certain glare.

"_Supposed_?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Who turned on the power?"

"A friend…" I replied back skeptically.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "You were supposed to remain there until we-" I couldn't hear anymore, as he mumbled the rest.

"What is going on?" I asked, now positioning my hand on my gun, inching away.

"You are going to have to come with me." He walked closer.

"Like hell I am…Now please, step away. I don't want to shoot you." I pleaded, and in fact I didn't. Humans needed to stick together.

'Co-" He was cut off when something launched onto his back. "Get it off! Ahhhhh-Uhhhggg! It burns!" He screamed in agony, flailing his arms wildly.

My eyes immediately met with another type of creature. I fired, once and then twice more before it went down. It spilled out Smokey bile that reminded me of puke. I then turned my attention to the now, running John. I was about to chase up with him, when three of the demons came out from the shadows, and attacked, bringing him down with only a blood curdling scream.

"Fuck." I whispered, and slumped down between two barrels, I stayed there for at least five minutes until I couldn't hear anything. I cautiously looked up, and then continued on my way.

I never liked this damn mall anyways.

/

A glowing blue light, well from the night-vision I had on it was more just a blare of white in the corner, made me stop. It was a quick shop MicroStore, so if you didn't want to stop at the outlets, they came in handy. I waved a hand across it quickly and the automated female voice played.

"Welcome to MicroStore: EarthGov Security Andy Stross. Updating EarthGov Security Personnel load out."

The screen became wider, and I looked over all my options. I instantly purchased three medium med packs, I scrolled down and smiled.

"Hello, what is this." I asked. It was a new form of Security RIG, I read the description:

"_For Security During the Necromorph Out Break_: Purchase guarantees a minimum of fifteen inventory slots and fifteen percent armor. Your RIG contains the highest upgrade and inventory."

"So that's what they are called…?" I mumbled to myself before making the purchase. The screen went up, and it revealed small cubby behind it. I walked inside, and stood up straight, by force, or gravity I still am not sure. The door closed, and I closed my eye waiting for it to be over.

Like my brother, I shared claustrophobia with him.

I could hear the whirling of metal, and the buzz of machines taking off my overused armor. And for a moment, my skin was met with the cold stale air. But as soon as it came, it left. My skin was suffocated by the new metal. I could hear the strapping, and melding of it all, it all clicked together at once.

The door opened back up, and I was released from the grasp. I rotated my shoulder joints briefly, and noticed a slight difference in the weight, at least by five pounds. My Helmet went up moments after and I turned back to the store to complete my purchases. I bought some plasma clips, and then the blue screen folded up once more. It was time to check out my new suit.

I fiddled with a few buttons before I pressed one, and my chest holo projector came up with two pictures and some writing:

"WANTED. Fugitives From EarthGov. Considered Delusional. Dangerous- Do Not Approach. Report Location Immediately." And underneath that were two photos of Isaac and Nolan.

"Shit." I whispered, while I pressed the button to make it disappear. When there is a….Necromorph outbreak, this is the top of his concerns? Something wasn't adding up.

I dialed Isaac, and he picked up after a few moments.

"Isaac." I started.

"Andy, it's good to see you're still alive." I smiled inwardly.

"Same to you, but listen: Tiedemann has you under as a fugitive, and I know most of the security personnel will try and follow through with locating you."

"Dammit… Thanks." He sighed. "How's it going on your end?"

"I have run into a few things, and I have to travel the long way to the Medical Unit, but other than that I am fine….Besides, I might be wanted now too…."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know, yet. It's just not making any sense." I groaned slightly. "And you?"

"I just made-" The screen started to become fuzzy. "Let me call you back!" Isaac yelled, as if I could hear over the static. I nodded once, even though I knew he couldn't see me at that point.

I sighed once, and flipped on my night vision. I was only a half an hour away from the medical unit….And hopefully Nolan.

* * *

**Okay, hoped ya'll liked it:D**

**-Ashland**

**showsomelove**

**PS- Has anyone seen the Dead Island video game trailer yet? It's looks pretty WICKED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and Thank you for taking time and reading this, most notably EcoSeeker and scrin!**

**And I cant believe I forgot Nolan's age...And honestly this is just a huge guess:**

**Nolan is 39. If you know, pray tell:D**

* * *

I was finally outside the Medical Unit, Not so much in Edgar's wing but, close enough. I swiped my hand over the door, and the female automated voice chimed out. I had to laugh. I hated that god damn thing, and just wish it would go away, but now it was a shimmer of normalcy. Too bad there wasn't anything normal about this place now.

"_Welcome to the Observation Room Andy Stross."_

I walked in, and like the rest of the ship, it was in total disarray. The lights flickered almost rhythmically, and the orange hue from the computer screens glowed softly. I walked around the area, and peered into the rooms below. They seemed untouched, but oddly, the patients were no were to be seen. I shivered involuntary; I always had a fear of going through one of these glass ceilings. Ed of course, would laugh saying they were sturdy, but I digress.

I walked back to the main part of the room, and spotted Ed's computer…Maybe he had some answers. Before I sat down I looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching what I was about to do. Granted, I guess now that was the least of my worries. I sat down on his office chair and clicked on the screen…It was password protected. Shit…

I typed in five different things, before I finally got a hint: _The dog and Andy._

What the fuck did that mean? I had to sigh, and think back…Did I have a dog, or did he give me a-….I figured it out.

"_Jacobi"_ I typed in.

"_Hello Dr. Foster." _The computerized voice spoke.

I chuckled; Jacobi was a stuffed animal dog that Ed gave me when we first started to date seven years ago. It was the cutest thing!

Before I started to reminisce, I went to look at the screen again. I clicked a few buttons before a video popped up.

"Opps!" I squeaked, and was about to click out of it when I heard my brother's name, my eyes softened when I saw both of them...

"_Subject is Nolan Stross, Session one-five-eight. Now…The eye is looking much better today? Yes, don't you think? _Edgar said, while pulling Nolan's head back.

"_It hurts. It still h-hurts." _Nolan breathed out.

"_Yes. I'll schedule you for another session tomorrow." _Ed ignored him.

"_No…No. No…_ _I don't think I'm ready…I don't think I can take another session. I don't…" _I began to cry underneath my helmet….What was happening?

"_There…First thing tomorrow. Now let's talk about what you saw today." _He bent down, and looked at Nolan. "_C'mon Stross, I'm here to help you." _

"_It was black. Deep black and glowing red. With symbols…symbols that…whispered to me."_

"_And what did the symbols whispered to you?" _Ed harshly spat in Nolan's ear. _"C'mon Stross what?"_

Nolan looked back and forth confused. _"…It was just a shard…it was just a shard…but it put so much stuff into my head…so much….so much shit in my head…There's no more room…for anything. I can't remember what she looks like…Why…can't I remember what she looks like?" _Nolan cried…

"_The symbols Stross. What did the symbols tell you?" _Ed shouted_._

"_They tell me it wasn't my fault…I didn't kill them…They didn't deserve this, and I didn't deserve this! …Fucker." _Nolan cried out even more.

"_Put Mr. Stross back in stasis. Adjust his medication up to thirty milligrams and we'll try another session first thing tomorrow morning."_

The screen went blank…

What…Just happened? Why…How? I was speechless; I couldn't seem to fit all the pictures together. I played the video over and over again…Ed seemed like a totally different person, a disgusting piece of trash. And then Nolan…What was he talking about? He didn't kill anyone first of all…What did they pump into him to make him say such things?

/

I made my way into another part of the medical wing, and glanced around as best as I could. My eyes still watered, so everything was a bit blurry. I looked down, and saw an outline of a body…It wasn't disfigured from what I could tell, so I raced over to it. My helmet went down, when I sat next to the person…I sat still. It was Ed.

"Ed…?" I shook his hand gently, lovingly. I was confused, and a needed somebody to tell me it was alright. Even if I was mad at Ed for keeping things from me, I still loved him… I put a hand on his cheek, and could feel his unshaven jaw underneath my leather gloved hands…He was dead.

"Ed…" I cried out, shaking him.

Just then, an audio log fell out of his pocket, and clicked on.

"_My sweetheart…I don't know if you'll ever get this or what your fate might be…But I know mine, so I have to tell you this now. I love you, and I have always, since the first day you came into the Medical Wing with a sprain ankle…" _He chuckled slightly _"You said it was those damn Unitologist's fault."_

"_I wanted to have kids with you, and grow old with one another…But you are your own person, no matter what I said could persuade you otherwise, and that in turn lead to arguments…I wouldn't change our past seven years though. It has been perfect in my eyes…"_

He grew silent for a long moment, and I honestly thought it was done, when I heard a heavy breath.

"_I would hope that you survive this onslaught of the ship, and live and love again…" _He laughed once more._ "You don't know how hard that was to say…But I knew, before I lose myself, I did the right thing in telling you all this…EarthGov is conspiring, and Nolan is a part of it all. As well as Isaac Clarke. All I can say now is get into an escape pod and leave. Leave here, and do not report to anyone about this…It will be better off that way so it doesn't happen again….I have to go now…I love you Andy."_

The log ended, and I was once again left in tears. Not realizing the impending doom hovering above me.

"SCARAAAAAA!" It screeched an ear piercing scream.

Instantly, I scrambled away from it. "They can fucking fly!" I yelled. As it launched down, but I was surprised, it didn't attack me. I opened my eyes, and sat in horror what was happening in front of me. A spike-like weapon plunged into Ed, and as soon as it came, it left. I confusedly looked at Edgar, what was that about….?

Maybe, those were the magic words for the shit button to be pressed repeatedly, or I was having a bad day. Most likely both…

Ed's body began to transform gruesomely into a Necromorph.

"Shit…Don't make me do this…" I cried out, slowly pulling up the weapon. "Don't…." I whispered, and before it could even scream, I shot it dead. I crawled underneath a desk, and just stared at the metal around me. I was sick to my stomach…

"Andy-!" I heard a shout, before my holo-projector came up. It was Isaac.

"Isaac…" I whispered.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

I sighed, and put up my helmet. "Ya, I am fine. Just resting…I think I am going to head into the Security Office next." I groaned loudly, and realized my epiphany "On…The other sides of the ship…Where are you?"

"I am about to meet with Daina. Getting to the towers has been a pain in the ass."

"Why are you in the Unitologist's section?" I quirked an unseen eyebrow.

"She said this is the only place Tiedemann can't cover our signals… So I guess it's safe."

I nodded. "Well, maybe when you are done with Daina, we could meet up at some point. Since I have to cross that section anyways….Any news on Nolan?"

"Yes, it would be nice to see a friendly face again…But I have, he keeps telling me about these steps…I'm telling ya Andy he isn't safe."

"He is my brother. It doesn't matter." I snapped, before I regretted it instantly. "Sorry…Is _she_ still attacking your thoughts?"

"No." He lied, when was he going to notice that I picked up his lies easily.

"Well…Okay then. I'll meet up with you later." He nodded, and the darkness engulfed me once more.

I got up shakily, and pocketed the audio log before leaving.

* * *

**This has become my fave to write. I mean, I can kinda go wherever with this story for a long while, so if you have any ideas, or YOU want a part in this story (IE, a character), let me know what kind:D I would love to put you in!**

**-Ashland**

**showsomelove?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am terribly sorry about the huge delay, had a few problems back home that I had to deal with. So with an 11 hour travel, I had finished writing this chapter. **

**Also, to Alice: I like that you want to be apart of my lil story, but I cant seem to PM you about it all, if you could PM me, that would be great.**

* * *

This ship wasn't that old at all, at least compared to the USG Ishimura that is. The Sprawl had its routine checkups, and our engineers were always doing something to make this ship in tip top shape. But now, it creaked at every footstep, groaned in distress and moaned out in agony. Like she knew what was happening in her domain. But she couldn't do anything about it.

I spat out a laugh. Oh boy, I was going crazy…Or who knows, this could have been a psychotic breakdown and I was in a straightjacket alongside Isaac and Nolan. At least then this all would make sense. Then again, who is crazy and morbid enough to think of this shit? I sighed, and touched the button to call the elevator. "Well at least this damn thing still works." I mumbled to myself. It still had the annoying music playing. I hated this shit…Before I left the elevator though; I received another call from Isaac.

"Daina…she was a damn Unitologist…" He groaned out.

"Oh! That's where I remember her from… Ha-ha…Sorry Isaac…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Thanks for the warning Andy…" He said, navigating through the darkness.

"What did they want from you?" I asked, getting to the main point.

"They said…They said I created the marker."

"How?" I asked, making my way through a flickering hallway. I really didn't understand what the marker did or what it was truly capable of.

"I'm not sure yet…But they said EarthGov needs me…How ca-how can I make sure…?" He tried asking, shaking his head slightly.

"What are you saying Isaac?" I was put off by what he was trying to say. "Just because I am security personnel for EarthGov doesn't mean shit."

"Yes it does, you are a part of EarthGov…Your boss is Tiedemann, Andy. I'm just trying to be careful."

"Fuck you Isaac" I spat out. "Two hours ago an officer was trying to collect me…And if that doesn't make sense to you, just remember: I have been your friend for three years." I was furious with him. "I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm just trying to find my brother!" A geek came from around the corner, but I just shot it and continued on my way. "Now, send me your location…You seem to be having more luck with Nolan than I am…" I sighed out, angry and sad about our talk.

"Andy…I'm…" He tried to say.

"Just send it, stay there if you can, I'll be there in an hour." I dropped the call, and after a few minutes I picked up the coordinates.

/

'Isaac, you there?" I called out, shining my flashlight down the flickering hallway.

"I'm here." He said, walking up to me, his helmet coming down.

Mine following suit, I let out a groan. "Okay, I hate back-tracking just as much as the next person…But I really need to replenish…And from the looks of it, so should you Isaac."

"So?" He asked, and began to walk to the elevator.

"I know a pretty quick route from here to the Residential Unit…" I said, mapping the directions into his RIG.

"Alright, we'll go." He gave me a small smile, his stubble covered face crinkled softly.

I looked at him, green eyes wide and then turned around sighing. My RIG went up once more and we began trudging down the walkway.

We were silent for what seemed like a half an hour, but with all the clocks turned to twelve, I really didn't have a clue. I heard shuffling behind me and turned, gun at the ready. Isaac was holding his head in one hand and had the other on the ships wall.

"Isaac…" I rushed to him, adjusting him back up straight. I knew it was those hallucinations he always had back in the Psych Ward. Ed said it was because of the drugs he had to ingest. But who knows what else he lied about.

I bit my lip bitterly before speaking. "It's the Marker Isaac, Isn't it?

"Come on, we don't want to stick around too long, might be more Necromorphs lurking around…" He said, avoiding my question.

"Alright." I muttered out, putting my gun at my side again.

/

"Welcome home Andy." The robotic voice chimed. I let out a loud breath of air and let my RIG disappear completely, Isaac followed suit. I grabbed two bears from the fridge, and handed one to Isaac who took it with hesitation.

"I don't usually drink…But I think this is an exception." I popped open the cap and took a swig. It was still surprisingly cold. I watched as Isaac did the same and smiled slightly.

"Why do you have them then?" Isaac said after another tip of his bottle.

"They were Ed's." I said flatly. Smirking at the bottle, thinking about all those times he would try and find ways to sip beer with the least movement possible.

"I was….I was there when he died…"

I looked at him immediately, eyes stern. "And?"

"He felt remorse for what they were doing…"

"And did you forgive him?" I asked, finishing up the bottle.

"Andy…They were using us to make something horrible…He was a part of it."

"He was a good guy..." I started to say, and then chuckled "If you really knew him, he was just a normal guy. He really had a way with words ya 'know? Made me melt right when I met him…He had his vices though…" I began to think of intimate moments we shared together.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for people like him…" He pointed towards my door. As if Ed was right behind it.

"What do you want me to say Isaac?" I got up and junked to bottle into the trash.

I went into the bathroom, and looked at myself. I bent down and washed my face vigorously trying to rub off all the raw emotions from the past day. "Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fists down on granite countertop. Tears were running down my face rapidly, I had to stop this. "Be strong…" I muttered out between sobs.

"Andy?" Are you okay?" Isaac yelled, running in and seeing my now collapsed form.

"Nothing is okay Isaac…Everyone is dead. Everyone is fucking dead!"

"Andy…" He started off, sitting down next to me. "I'm here…And Nolan's still here." He laughed slightly. "Somewhere…"

I lay my head down on his sturdy shoulder. Wiping my tears away slowly, I spoke: "Thanks." I closed my eyes and fell into the oblivion called sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where have I been? :D Well I could give say that school is out, but I uh graduated last year so...I can now blame it on college. I love History, but majoring in it is a whole nother' story! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

When I woke up, I smelled the soft scent of Ed on my sheets. I used to hate the scent of rubber medical gloves and spearmint from the gum he chewed, that seemed to sink into his pores day in and day out. But after so long, I really began to yearn for it. Since then I knew he was there or close by. Grinning foolishly and rolling over, feeling his warmth radiating off his skin. This was the best feeling in the world, especially having such a horrible dream last night.

I cringed in fear; as the thought of those creatures brought a chill down my spine. I leaned into his chest and sighed softly. Inhaling, I smelled something completely different from medical gloves and spearmint. The scent of cloves and cinnamon combined oddly in my nose. Why did he smell like this? I quirked my eyebrows and moved closer to his body. Feeling his heartbeat moved steadily against my ear while he breathed softly. Feeling stubble in his chin, I giggle then kissed it. Knowing, he loves when I do that.

An incoherent mumble escaped his lips, while he kisses the top of my head. I sigh lovingly. I am, for the moment, at peace with the world.

"Morning Nicole." He ran a finger across my arms softly.

My eyes spring open. Did Ed just call me…? "Isaac?" I asked wildly, looking up at the half sleeping man. Why was he in my bed? I scramble away from him and hit my back against the wall. Grabbing my gun from my night stand drow, I point it at him with a steady aim.

He looked at me alarmed, as if he was surprised by all of this as well. "Andy…Put the gun down." He said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where is Ed!" I yelled.

"Andy…Don't you remember what we have been going through this pass day?"

I look at him, as if he was crazed.

"Just think back…" Was all he said.

And I did, I have flashbacks of what our day was like yesterday. Images of Necromorphs crash into each other while I finally see Edgar… "Oh maker…" I whisper out, dropping the pistol.

"When we came back here, you fell asleep on the floor, so I moved you to your bed…I suppose I fell dozed off when I sat down on the bed, trying to adjust the pillows." He stifled a yawn, and looked at my watch on the table. "We have to keep moving."

"And go where? I am not leaving this ship until I find Nolan." I said, now pushing my short hair into a rough bun.

"We need to get you off this ship. You're not going to die on me Andy,"

"Get off it Clarke." I snapped, moving into the kitchen to start a cup of Joe. "Not without Nolan." I sighed loudly and leaned against the kitchen counter. He didn't deserve my anger, not once. Facing him, I spoke.

"I'm sorry for acting this way…I know your trying to protect me, but I can't let everyone I love and care for die on me….It happened to Ed and I won't let it happen to Nolan. The same goes for you Isaac; you have been one hell of a friend these past years. I don't want to see you in t_heir _clutches." I grimaced at the thought of them.

"Then I know what needs to be done." He said, taking the cup of coffee I offered.

Quirking an eyebrow, he answered. "The Marker needs to be destroyed…And your brother knows how to do it."

* * *

After we grabbed two quick showers, we sat on the couch in silence. Hearing the scrapes and groans from both the Necromorphs and the Ship. I was flipping through my inventory screen, making sure I had enough of everything to venture out once more. It almost seemed like a normal day and in a few minutes I would head on out. I sighed, oh how I could wish and prey to the Maker for it to be a normal day.

Do you hear me up there big guy? I am actually willing to prey if you make all this disappear. I know I am not much of a believer, but hey, I'd become a nun if it was indeed, just a normal day. I'll even settle for weird. Final deal. Becoming a nun and it all just being weird.

After only a few moments, I heard a rather bone chilling screech. Sighing, I looked up annoyed.

"You're no help…" I whispered out.

"What?" Isaac asked, taking a drink from the red mug of coffee.

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment of being caught talking to myself, I replied back with a quick nothing.

He laughed solemnly then spoke. "Nicole used to do that all the time." He put the mug on the table in front of us, making a soft clinking sound when it finally made contact with the wooden surface. "Talk to herself I mean." He finished saying.

"I should really stop it; I sometimes go on like a babbling fool." I grinned, looking at him. "Granted, I should stop doing a lot of things."

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Little things ya'know? Like talking to myself or leaving to many lights on." I scrucned my nose as I thought of my one to many vices.

Isaac chuckled slightly, the faintest of grins spread across his features. He truly held a ruggedly handsome look.

"I don't think those are considered that bad Andy."

Laughing, I spoke. "Oh, well you should of heard Ed go on about me leaving lights on in my home! It was a horrible deed in his mind." I laughed once more. And then sighed when reality came back and hit me like a ton of bricks seconds later. Ed wouldn't be around anymore. That was something I have to come to terms with. But could I?

"If anyone is listening, we need urgent help! They have us surrounded and we are running low on ammo! We are in lower section of the mall! Plea-" The sudden video that appeared on my link disappeared as quickly as it came. All we could hear was that female voice and the sounds of screams and gunshots mixed together to make a horrible tone.

"It appears, Nolan has to wait…" I whispered out while standing up. My Rig came up seconds later, as I looked at Isaac exspecantly.

* * *

**So as you might have noticed, I am going off the beat and path a tinsy bit. I hope your not mad. (: I really have to thank all you amazing reveiwers. You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**Okay, to 'Alice' would you mind sending me what you want again. Fanfiction deleted my message D: Thank you!**

**Anywho, I posted a 'maybe' oneshot for any DRAGON AGE fans out there:DDDDDD It's a femWarden/Alistair.**

**-Ashland.**

**Reviews are welcomed**


End file.
